Mi sombra, Tu luz
by natisluna
Summary: Ginebra Weasley se ha pasado al bando tenebroso, que con ella a su lado parece mucho mas poderoso, una venganza por amor puede determinar el curso de una guerra y el destino de muchos, sobre todo de su propia vida.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Hace casi media hora me bajé de escoba, la neblina se volvió tan densa que la visibilidad se tornó imposible, desde ese momento he caminado por el bosque. Estoy cerca, puedo sentirlo, el frío me hiela los huesos. No sólo es un frío corporal, también se siente un frío en el alma, muy similar a la sensación que te invade cuando estás cerca de un dementor pero sé que aunque puede que haya algunos involucrados, se debe a otra cosa, la maldad ronda este lugar, una maldad de la que ni siquiera con un patronus puedes escapar.

Incluso mi apariencia demuestra que ya no soy la misma de antes, un mes de viaje, un mes lejos de mi familia, esquivando al ministerio por todas partes y preparando mi corazón y mi mente para lo que me espera. Mi ropa ha dejado de tener color, solo mi cabello, rojo vivo como el de toda mi familia y mis labios rojos también debido al lápiz labial resaltan en contraste con la vestimenta negra.

Una capa me cubre también la cabeza que hasta hace un momento estaba descubierta, debo pasar lo mas desapercibida posible, aún no es tiempo de revelar mi identidad, debo hacerlo en el momento oportuno para poder llegar hasta él.

El castillo es imponente como lo imaginaba e igual de lúgubre, puedo sentir como está lleno de hechizos, ninguno que no conozca, magia tenebrosa por supuesto pero fácil de derrotar si sabes como.

Me acerco a las puertas, custodiadas por dos guardias, al llegar junto a ellos me miran con curiosidad y cada uno empuña sus varitas hacia mí.

- identifíquese – me exige el de la derecha, esa voz es inconfundible, lo reconozco de inmediato a pesar de la mascara, un gran cuerpo pero una pequeña mente.

- Hola Crabbe, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.

- ¿Quién eres? – me pregunta esta vez el de la derecha, también inconfundible, rio para mis adentros.

- veo que aun son inseparables, imagino que ahora Malfoy ha dejado de ser el líder entre ustedes, debe estar mucho más ocupado siendo la mano derecha del señor tenebroso ¿no es así Goyle?

- ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – esta vez una nota de pánico se oye en la voz de Crabbe, esto va a ser mucho mas fácil de lo que imaginé.

- por ahora no importa, llévenme con su señor, tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con él y no le gustará que me estén retrasando.

Los dos se miran por un momento y después me abren las puertas para que pueda pasar, allí dentro el vestíbulo está desierto, excepto por un hombre parado al lado de las escaleras.

- tú, Waddell, llévala donde el señor – es un novato, eso se nota por la forma como obedece al instante, se acerca a mí y me conduce por una puerta a la derecha, después de un pasillo puedo ver una puerta grande con unas serpientes labradas en ella, no tiene manija por lo que supongo debe ser mágica.

- hasta aquí llego yo señorita, ahora debe esperar que le permitan la entrada – me deja allí parada ante la puerta, yo espero paciente observándola, de repente una serpiente se desprende de la puerta y empieza sisear a mi alrededor, sube por mi pierna, permanezco inmóvil.

Después de terminar lo que parece un escaneo la serpiente vuelve a su lugar en la puerta y ésta se desliza hacia un lado. Ante mis ojos veo lo que parece ser una replica oscura del Salón Comedor en Hogwarts, no están las cuatro mesas, pero sí el hechizo que permite ver el cielo, en este momento y supongo que así será siempre se ve una neblina arremolinándose, otorgándole al lugar mucha mas oscuridad.

La iluminación parece utilizar el mismo hechizo de Hogwarts, velas flotando, la diferencia es que en esta ocasión son antorchas de luz verde acomodadas a los lados del salón y allí justo en el fondo está lo que sería la mesa de los profesores, ocupada solo por dos personas, una de ellas usando la máscara calaberica. La otra, sonríe macabramente en cuanto nota mi mirada sobre él.

- así que es verdad que ha escapado de su casa señorita Weasley.

- es verdad Tom, he venido en busca de venganza, una venganza que tú me puedes otorgar – su rostro se mantiene impasible, me perfora con los ojos, buscando en mi mente cualquier signo de debilidad, de mentira, de trampa.

- eres muy osada al llamarme así, pero tu mente está llena de todo aquello que yo busco en mis seguidores.

- no quiero ser tu seguidora Tom, en mi mente viste mis intenciones, para eso necesito ser algo mucho más que eso.

Se ríe, logra helarme de pies a cabeza y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo

– tienes razón, pero no es tan fácil que te permita permanecer aquí, debes probar que no me vas a traicionar, y debes darme una muestra tanto de tu poder como de tu odio.

- la tendrás, incluso ahora mismo si eso es lo que deseas.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo uno**

Con un movimiento de mis manos hago que frente a él aparezca un fajo de cartas.

- te presento a la serpiente enjaulada – le digo. Con su mano mueve las cartas acercándolas a la figura sentada a su lado derecho, éste las toma y las examina rápidamente.

Veo cómo al ojearlas le susurra algo a Tom quien esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción, su rostro simula al de una serpiente a punto de atacar.

- supongo que tú me dirás quién es la serpiente enjaulada – tomo mi varita y pongo la punta de esta en mi sien, sale un hilo gris de mi cabeza, empiezo a jugar con él moviendo la varita y haciendo pequeños círculos.

Finalmente hago un círculo imaginario y pronuncio el hechizo.

_- **auge portus** – en el círculo aparece una imagen que parece vista dese la rendija de una puerta, efectivamente así es, dos figuras inconfundibles hablan del otro lado._

_- Albus, tu plan presenta un fallo, aún cuando yo te matare para salvar al chico Malfoy, nadie me creería si sigo pasando información a la orden._

_- Severus siempre tan meticuloso y por supuesto siempre excluyendo a las demás personas de tu vida – el anciano se acerca a la puerta y la abre descubriendo a una chica de cabello rojo con cara de susto – bienvenida señorita Weasley._

_- Yo… yo… lo siento profesor no era…_

_- Se que no era tu intención, pero eso no significa que no fuera la mía – dedicándole una sonrisa amable la conduce dentro de la habitación – nuestra sesión de hoy será para explicarte tu verdadera misión._

_Después de indicarle a profesor y alumna que tomen asiento, el director se dirige a uno y otro._

_- Severus te presento a fénix, Ginebra te presento a la serpiente enjaulada._

Con un simple movimiento disuelvo el círculo y dirijo mi mirada hacia los ojos tétricos que escudriñan mi mente en busca de mentira.

- Así que ese es el espía – su rostro se mantiene impasible como siempre, la rabia ya no es algo que se refleje en ese rostro capaz de helar la sangre con cualquiera de sus inexpresiones.

Tomo el recuerdo que aún se desprende de la varita y lo meto en un pequeño frasco de cristal que saco de mi bolsillo, se lo acerco a él quién lo toma cual si fuera un tesoro. Luego se lo extiende a la figura de su lado que había permanecido inmóvil.

- Draco, guarda las cartas y el recuerdo en mi cámara de seguridad – la figura de quien ahora sé la identidad se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia una puerta que hay a uno de los costados del salón – llama a Severus Snape, no le reveles ningún tipo de información.

- Siéntate Ginebra – me indica el puesto junto a él, al otro lado del que ocupaba Malfoy – te quedan dos pruebas mas, en cuanto a esa puerta se abra te enfrentaras a la del odio, esta noche enfrente de mis seguidores te enfrentarás a la de tu poder, entonces serás marcada por mí personalmente.

- quiero que sea público y no voy a usar ni la mascara, ni la túnica.

- eso mi querida Ginebra – me dice acariciándome el mentón con uno de sus gélidos dedos – no solo lo supe desde que entraste, sino que me parece lo mejor para no desperdiciar tu "_potencial_".

La puerta se abre y un encapuchado entra a paso rápido parándose delante de Tom.

- Quítate la mascara Severus, ahora ha dejado de ser necesaria.

Snape le obedece de inmediato.

- Ginebra, tienes los honores de acabar con su vida.

Lo miro con asco, frente a mí, en mis manos esta la vida de mi antiguo profesor, me levanto de mi silla y me paro ante él, está estupefacto, una gota de sudor le baja por la frente.

- _Crucio_ – se empieza a retorcer en el suelo con la potencia de mi maldición, aun no grita – _crucio_

La potencia aumenta, la maldición es alimentada por mis sentimientos, entre más odio más dolor, por fin su resistencia flaquea y un grito atraviesa la estancia. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como Tom sonríe complacido.

Detengo el hechizo y me paro a su lado.

- Ahora morirás victima de tu propio invento – me acerco a su oído y le susurro "para enemigos", una ultima mirada y me alejo para no sufrir las consecuencias de la futura maldición – _sectusempra_.

Es de noche cuando por fin estoy sola, me visto lentamente retrasando el momento de la siguiente prueba, me puedo imaginar que sucederá a continuación pero no quiero pensar demasiado, la determinación que hay en mi mente es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, mi propósito está cada vez más cerca.

Ya vestida salgo de la habitación que me asignaron en lo mas alto de una de las torres, tal y como se lo pedí. Aunque la prueba es necesaria para sus seguidores, tanto Tom como yo sabemos que este es mi lugar.

Varios ojos por debajo de las mascaras me siguen mientras avanzo por el pasillo, mi atuendo, tan letal como sofisticado se compone de un vestido negro, largo hasta casi rozar el suelo y ceñido al cuerpo, con una abertura en la pierna que por lo que veo deja sin aliento a mas de uno. En la parte superior no hay escote, el cuello del vestido recto hasta donde empezarían las inexistentes mangas, en la espalda solo hay una abertura en forma de serpiente que deja ver parcialmente la piel.

En único color apreciable en mí aparte del negro es el rojo de mis labios y de mi cabello, que recogido de forma prolija cumple con su objetivo, reflejar la fuerza de mi interior que no se si afortunada o desafortunadamente ya ha perdido toda inocencia, convirtiéndome en una sombra poderosa dispuesta a todo.

Llego a la puerta en donde la serpiente hace su escaneo de nuevo. Al entrar puedo ver como cientos de figuras fantasmagóricas me examinan abriendo en su centro un camino similar a una calle de honor conduciendo a su "trono" que parece mucho más imponente que la primera vez que lo vi.

Una sonrisa a la que espero alguna vez acostumbrarme me recibe invitándome a acercarme, le sostengo la mirada altiva y al llegar frente a él le extiendo mi mano que besa con una aparente sensualidad pero que en mi interior no causa mas que repulsión.

Con su mano me indica el asiento a su lado que ocupé hace solo unas horas, las miradas se tornan mas intensas y los cuchicheos empiezan por fin.

Se levanta de su asiento y el salón queda en un silencio tan sepulcral que parece que estuviera vacio, como si todos los presentes contuvieran la respiración.

- esta noche la reunión estará centrada en una nueva iniciación, como primer paso para que entre a nuestro circulo mas cerrado se batirá en duelo con uno de los presentes – un murmullo general recorre el salón pero es callado de inmediato cuando el Lord se presta a hablar de nuevo – espero que haya algún valiente dispuesto a enfrentarse a ella.

Tom me extiende la mano para que me levante y así lo hago, la tomo en un gesto que es interpretado por los presentes como que yo voy a ser la mujer del Lord, lo veo en sus mentes a las que voy entrando al azar. Intento mirarlos a todos, allí hay un traidor, ese que se encargará de decirle a Harry Potter que yo estoy aquí, por voluntad propia, que maté a alguien, no sin antes haberme matado a mi misma.

- ¿ninguno?, ¿acaso me rodeo de cobardes que no son capaces de enfrentarse a una niña? – reprimo una mueca, a mis 19 años poco queda de la niña que era cuando aún estaba en el colegio, algo de fingida furia se asoma en su voz, pero yo que conocí su fantasma, su recuerdo, se que es orgullo, un orgullo por mi presencia altiva e imponente a su lado.

- yo la mataré – una mano se levanta entre la multitud, en el circulo mas próximo a donde estoy parada, es una voz femenina que reconozco con la facilidad con que reconocí a Crabbe y a Goyle, Bellatrix Lestrange se quita la mascara y baja su capucha – será como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Se adelanta entre los pocos que le impiden el camino y se posa frente a mí, sus ojos tienen un brillo demoniaco que al contrario de infundirme miedo solo aumenta mis fuerzas.

Sin mas palabras las dos enfrentamos varitas, una orden se escucha como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia y el duelo empieza.

Tranquilamente bloqueo sus ataques que en un principio son audibles, me burlo de ella.

- ¿es todo lo que sabes Bellatrix?, si hasta un niño de 12 años puede esquivarte, demasiado lenta, demasiado ruidosa – mentalmente le lanzo un hechizo para divertirme, solo hago que se le pegue la lengua al paladar de manera que cuando intenta devolverme el ataque verbal unas palabras ininteligibles salen de su boca mientras los presentes ríen ante la imagen.

Puedo notar como Tom disfruta el duelo, ríe con la multitud y no se pierde movimiento.

Ella empieza con los encantamientos no verbales.

En los últimos años, incluso antes de salir del colegio un entrenamiento se llevo a cabo conmigo. Aprendí mucho, lo suficiente como para acabar con ella en un instante, pero de esa forma el momento no sería placentero tal y como lo es ahora cuando de improvisto desaparezco de mi lugar y me ubico a su espalda.

- bú! – le susurro en el oído, ella salta un poco y los mortífagos ríen de nuevo, humillándola, haciéndolo todo más divertido – qué lenta eres.

Un grito de frustración sale de su boca y cinco maldiciones parece que se dispararan de su varita al tiempo, una medio me roza y un pequeño corte se hace en mi hombro.

- le has quitado la diversión – un brillo que se asemeja a aquel que me dedicó hace unos instantes se proyecta en mis ojos mientras digo esto, me aliso unas inexistentes arrugas en el vestido que está impecable y pronuncio la maldición la cual es incapaz de evadir – _Avada Kedavra_


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

- ¿qué se siente ser la mujer del Lord?

- ¿qué se siente ser su perro faldero? – le contesto ácidamente a Malfoy quien me "escolta" a mi habitación, según Tom debe dar las ordenes pertinentes para mi total comodidad, lo que se traduce en mi completa vigilancia.

- No soy su perro faldero, soy su mano derecha, aunque es claro que desde tu posición y sin haber conocido nunca un rango como este es imposible que comprendas la diferencia.

- ¿Para qué haces preguntas de las que tú mismo tienes respuesta?, solo me haces perder el tiempo – apresuro el paso y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibuja en mis labios, consciente de que Malfoy no entendió lo que le quise decir.

El silencio nos acompaña hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, en la puerta de la habitación hay paradas cuatro personas, dos encapuchados y lo que parecen ser dos sirvientes, son mujeres y sus ropas están raídas, sus rostros sucios y sus miradas perdidas.

- Urquine, Liretay su deber de ahora en adelante es cuidar que no le falte nada, para el señor tenebroso es vital que esté protegida y cómoda - una nota de fastidio se desprende de la voz de Malfoy que aun conserva la costumbre de arrastrar las palabras tal y como lo hacía en el colegio.

Sigue repartiendo ordenes, esta vez a las dos mujeres a quienes no llama por su nombre, podría jurar que no se lo sabe.

Las mujeres asienten al final sin decir palabra, lo que confirma sumado a su mirada perdida que están bajo la maldición _imperius _desde hace un buen tiempo.

Finalmente los hombres toman posición a lado y lado de la puerta, las mujeres se marchan con paso autómata y Malfoy se dirige a mí.

- Todo listo Weasley, te integraras a los entrenamientos el jueves así que mas te vale estar preparada, la serpiente enjaulada te informo con precisión en que consisten por lo que no perderé mi tiempo explicándote.

Lo miro con suficiencia y doy media vuelta para encaminarme al interior, antes de haber dado siquiera un paso me toma del brazo donde recientemente fui marcada, lo que me arranca una pequeña mueca de dolor que procuro no vea.

- ¿qué quieres? – suelto bruscamente mi brazo de su agarre y lo encaro.

- la habitación del Lord queda en la torre norte, toda la torre es suya pero la cama queda en el ultimo piso.

Sin decir más camina por el pasillo alejándose de mí.

Entro en la habitación con un sabor amargo en la boca, el tuvo la última palabra y eso me desespera.

Me tumbo en la cama vencida por el cansancio y el dolor recién despertado en la marca.

Toco suavemente mi brazo repasando la forma de la calavera, recordando lo que pasó hace solo unos minutos.

_Después de matar a Bellatrix Lestrange, el señor tenebroso aplaudió pausadamente, seguido por los mortífagos, en su interior asustados por lo acabado de presenciar._

_- Acércate Ginebra – caminé lentamente hacia él sabiendo lo que seguiría, al llegar a su lado me pidió con un gesto que le extendiera mi mano, así lo hice._

_Los encapuchados esperaban conteniendo la respiración, sabiendo que sería marcada pero sin ocultar su asombro, debido a ser el mismo Lord quien me marcara, cosa que según lo que vi rápidamente en sus mentes nunca se había dado ante sus seguidores a pesar de ser varios los que alardeaban de semejante honor._

_Puso su varita en mi antebrazo y de ella se empezó a desprender una delgada línea formando la conocida calavera, la línea, como una cuchilla pareció cortar cada pedazo de piel por donde pasaba y sin embargo no se derramó ni una gota de sangre._

_Cuando la línea hubo terminado su recorrido, una especie de tinta se desprendió de esta hacia el centro de la calavera, que en ese momento quemaba como si mi brazo hubiera estado puesto sobre un fogón ardiendo._

_El dolor se tornó más y más intenso, a tal punto que mis ojos se cristalizaron, justo cuando creí que no podía resistir más, el dolor empezó a disminuir._

_La razón de este alivio fue tan sorprendente para mí como para los demás espectadores, el señor tenebroso había pasado su lengua por encima de mi marca._

Una picazón en la marca me despierta de lo que pareció una eternidad de sueño, me siento más descansada que nunca, pues desde la muerte de Dumbledore hace más de tres años no había podido dormir bien.

Me levanto lentamente para darme cuenta que tengo la misma ropa de la noche anterior, el sueño se apoderó de mi tan rápidamente que no me dio tiempo ni de cambiarme.

Entro en el baño y preparo la tina, cuando está lista me sumerjo en el agua sintiendo el alivio en la marca que por fin deja picar, me permito cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del agua por lo menos durante una hora.

Por fin salgo del agua, cuando esta ya está demasiado fría como para disfrutarlo, me visto otra vez de negro y salgo de la habitación, no sin antes desayunar lo que seguramente dejaron en mi habitación mientras me bañaba.

Camino por el castillo familiarizándome con el, después de todo aquí voy a vivir quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Algunos me miran con odio, otros con respeto y muchos otros con miedo, me siguen con la mirada hasta que me pierdo de su vista, opto por ignorarlos.

Una hora recorriendo el castillo, todo es demasiado monótono así que decido ir al exterior, el frio me golpea apenas salgo pero poco me importa.

Camino tranquilamente hacia el bosque cuando siento que alguien me sigue, "_otro imbécil_" pienso mientras me adentro en el bosque, doy unos cuantos pasos y en un movimiento rápido me oculto tras un árbol.

Mi "espía" se detiene de repente mirando alrededor, indudablemente buscándome.

Un suave _petrificus totalus_ sale de mis labios, el hombre cae de espaldas, me le acerco y me agacho para poder susurrarle al oído.

- en un ratito vuelvo – una sonrisa divertida y me alejo de allí para poder seguir inspeccionando los alrededores.

Voy de vuelta al castillo, el cuerpo de quien me perseguía levita frente a mi dirigido por mi varita, me muero por verle la cara a Tom cuando lo ponga ante él.

Llego a donde están Crabbe y Goyle, me miran con miedo y me abren las puertas rápidamente.

Camino hacia el salón donde me encontré con Tom cuando llegué, lo he bautizado el salón de muerte, podría llamarlo el gran comedor por su parecido con Hogwarts pero no creo que sea lo indicado contando con lo que hacen allí.

La serpiente ya no me escanea, supongo que le basta con la marca lo cual me alegra pues la sensación alcanza a ser desagradable, entro al salón de muerte todavía levitando el cuerpo, me acerco a Tom quien me mira con algo que parece una sonrisa.

- La próxima vez, envía a alguien más apto – dicho esto arrojo al hombre en el suelo y doy media vuelta para salir del lugar.

- Weasley – escucho una voz suave que no logro identificar de donde viene, todo está oscuro, ni siquiera puedo verme a mí misma – Weasley.

De repente siento que alguien me empuja fuertemente, me despierto sobresaltada para encontrarme con unos ojos grises que parecen molestos.

- Mierda Malfoy, nunca te enseñaron a tratar a una dama o mejor aun a **despertar** a una dama.

- Claro que me enseñaron, pero tú no eres precisamente alguien con quien practicar – se da la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta – no soy tu niñero así que esta es la primera y la última vez que te despierto para ir a un entrenamiento, tienes 15 minutos para estar en el vestíbulo.

¡Demonios! Se me olvidó que hoy empezaba en los entrenamientos, aunque eso no es excusa, últimamente he dormido demasiado lo cual no es mi costumbre, es como si este castillo fuera un somnífero.

Bajo al vestíbulo en menos de quince minutos, el rubio, sentado en los escalones juega con su varita, desde este punto parece el Draco Malfoy del colegio, con la única preocupación de buscar a quien molestar.

- ¿a dónde Malfoy? – me dirige una mirada y simplemente se levanta para empezar a caminar, intento seguirlo pero parece que amaneció con el propósito de fastidiarme pues da pasos cada vez más largos.

Finalmente llegamos a lo que parece ser una arena, similar a las que se usaban en la antigüedad para entrenar a los guerreros, allí veo a varios mortifagos, me atrevería a decir que es el círculo más cercano al Lord pues ninguno lleva mascara, como si no temieran revelar su identidad.

- ahora si podemos comenzar el entrenamiento – Malfoy es quien habla, no me sorprende que sea él quien se encargue – tomen cada uno una espada y fórmense con las parejas habituales, Weasley tu vas conmigo.

Las personas se dirigen a lo que parece un armario, seguramente a buscar su espada, me sorprendo cuando veo al primero que empuña la suya, tenía la vaga idea de que serian de madera ya que es un simple entrenamiento, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, debo admitir que tengo miedo.

- no te asustes – una voz me susurra a mi espalda – trataré de no matarte.

Trago saliva duramente como si en vez de líquido pasaran piedras por mi garganta, me dirijo a tomar una espada, solo para darme cuenta que queda una, la tomo y con alivio descubro que por lo menos soy capaz de levantarla aun cuando pesa más de lo que se recomendaría para mi contextura.

En realidad de esgrima se poco, tuve muy poco tiempo para prepararme, eso sin tener en cuenta que mi maestro me enseño la teoría mas no la práctica, he de valerme de mis reflejos de cazadora si quiero por lo menos poner en riesgo la sonrisa de Malfoy.

- a mi orden – cada uno se pone en frente de su pareja en posición de ataque, yo hago lo mismo, no puedo evitar que un nuevo escalofrío me recorra al ver la sonrisa de superioridad en la cara de mi oponente, seguro de que va a ganar - empiecen.

El choque de las espadas se escucha casi al instante, Malfoy lanza su primer golpe que yo torpemente soy capaz de parar, una idea cruza por mi mente, mi única oportunidad es distraerlo.

- y dime Malfoy, para que un grupo de mortifagos experimentados en las artes oscuras necesitarían de un entrenamiento de esgrima en vísperas de una guerra – sonríe de medio lado, una sonrisa que solo quiere decir "es bueno saber algo que tu no"

- a veces la magia podría ser neutralizada, eso ya deberías saberlo – los golpes no han parado, lamentablemente solo soy capaz de defenderme, cada uno es más rápido que el anterior – o ¿porque crees que Gryffindor tenía una espada?.

- ¿tal vez porque fue hace cientos de años cuando los magos no abundaban y el mundo vivía en constante guerra?

- para haber sido entrenada por la famosa orden del fénix eres bastante ingenua

Nuestras espadas se cruzan una vez mas y quedamos solo separadas por ellas, nos miramos fijamente retándonos y casi sincronizados saltamos un poco hacia atrás para alejarnos el uno del otro y reanudar el baile donde el ataca y yo me defiendo.

- impresionante lo que hiciste con Bella, pero bastante patético lo que haces conmigo – una pequeña vena me empieza a palpitar en la sien, señas de que estoy perdiendo la paciencia debido a la impotencia, obviamente el está ganando.

Me deja por fin un segundo libre en el que intento atacarlo, al parecer ya lo tenía planeado porque aprovechando el momento en el que ataqué desvió mi espada y posicionó la suya a centímetros de mi cuerpo, parando justo en el momento donde parecía que podía asestarme un golpe.

- te dije que iba a tratar de no matarte – sonríe de nuevo con superioridad, ha ganado a mi pesar con una clara ventaja.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

- no debimos dejarlo ir solo – dos figuras hablaban susurrando en la oscuridad de un callejón, vigilando la entrada de un bar muggle al otro lado de la calle.

- sabes que el espía lo exigió a él solo, era eso o nada.

- ¿y si es una trampa?

- no lo creo, pero si en 5 minutos no ha salido entramos por él.

- ¡5 minutos! – el grito hizo que algunos de los transeúntes los voltearan a ver asustados, por lo que se apresuró a bajar la voz – ya lleva una hora ahí metido, yo voy a entrar ya, te guste o no.

La portadora de la voz femenina salió de la protectora oscuridad revelando unas facciones gastadas por el cansancio, el pelo castaño más revuelto que nunca y pálida como si no hubiera comido y dormido bien en muchos días.

Detrás de ella caminaba un pelirrojo con los mismos signos y una cara preocupada.

Entraron al bar, caminaron dentro del lugar siendo objeto de varias miradas reprobatorias a causa de su aspecto.

Finalmente localizaron a su amigo, un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos verdes y una llamativa cicatriz en la frente, sentado en la barra con varios vasos vacios a su alrededor, visiblemente borracho.

- ¡Harry! – los dos acabados de llegar corrieron donde su amigo y lo sujetaron justo antes de que se estrellara en el piso.

-¿Qué te pasó? – no obtuvieron respuesta, en cambio el barman habló por él.

- cuando entró se encontró con un hombre raro, hablaron unos minutos y desde entonces no ha dejado de tomar.

- es… su… mujer – logró decir por fin Harry entre hipidos.

* * *

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó? – Hermione negó con la cabeza, acostado en el sofá de su casa se encontraba Harry durmiendo profundamente.

- nunca lo había visto así, en realidad creo que es su primera vez con el licor muggle.

- no entiendo porque no dejaba de repetir "es su mujer"

- yo tampoco entiendo Ron, pero debe ser algo muy grave para que se haya puesto a tomar de esa forma.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que Harry susurro algo casi inaudible.

- Ginny – abrió un poco los ojos pero enseguida los volvió a cerrar con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Harry? – Hermione lo sacudió con suavidad probando si se había despertado del todo.

Un gemido se escuchó como respuesta, sus amigos se apresuraron a ponerle una compresa de aguar fría en la frente y bajaron la intensidad de la luz.

- tenemos que bajarle la borrachera y de una vez la resaca.

- yo tengo un hechizo para eso – Hermione corrió a la biblioteca y volvió con un libro que rezaba en su portada "hechizos prácticos del hoy y del mañana"

Ron la miraba boquiabierto

- ¿cómo es posible que tengas un hechizo para la resaca?

- hay hechizos para casi todo, si pusieras atención en clase te enterarías.

- ¿me puedes prestar ese libro?

- por supuesto que no, no soy tan irresponsable como para enseñarte como bajarte la borrachera y la resaca, sería como poner a un niño en una tienda de dulces y decirle que puede comer todo lo que quiera – antes de que Ron replicara Hermione estaba pronunciando el hechizo – ya está, solo tarda unos segundos en hacer efecto.

Efectivamente, Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, como si su sueño hubiera sido normal y el alcohol nunca hubiera existido en su organismo, aun somnoliento sus amigos empezaron a preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado en el bar.

Sin previo aviso se levantó del sillón y corrió a la habitación que compartía con Ron donde tenía su morral, sacó un sobre y de el extrajo dos trozos de pergamino, al verlos se derrumbó en la cama y los apretó con fuerza, Ron y Hermione que habían ido detrás de él lo miraron preocupados.

- ¿Harry que pasa? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione asustada de la reacción del pelinegro.

- ya sé donde esta Ginny –dijo después de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, temblaba fuertemente cuando les extendió la carta que sin haberla leído ya sabía lo que decía – cuando Ginny se fue me dejo una carta y un pergamino en blanco, por eso no la busqué ni deje que ustedes lo hicieran, porque me lo pidió, en la carta me decía que pronto me iba a enterar donde estaba y que cuando eso sucediera leyera el pergamino en blanco que me había dejado, según decía era inútil utilizar cualquier hechizo en el porqué sólo cuando yo supiera donde estaba se revelaría.

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a leer el pergamino que Harry les había extendido.

_Hola Harry y conociéndote también debo saludar a Ron y a Hermione._

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya sabes dónde estoy, tal vez te digas a ti mismo que no es verdad e intentes buscar una explicación lógica para lo que oíste, es cierto que estoy con El señor tenebroso por mi propia voluntad, descarta una maldición imperius o algún tipo de poción._

_Aun queda algo de amor por ti en mí, precisamente por eso me fui, porque no puedo soportar que me trates como una niña, que me ocultes cosas, esta guerra nos ha hecho madurar a todos inclusive a mí, me puedo defender sola y te lo voy a probar luchando contra ti._

_Alguien alguna vez dijo "cuan fuerte es el amor, cuan fuerte es el odio", todo lo bueno que algún día te di se va a convertir en lo malo que recibirás, ahora somos enemigos, no tengas compasión conmigo porque yo no la tendré contigo._

_Ron, habla con mama y explícale que este es mi lugar y que lamento mucho si algún día los llego a lastimar aunque creo que eso ya lo estoy haciendo, una última cosa, deja de ser imbécil y dile a Hermione lo que sientes, les queda poco tiempo para estar juntos._

Las lagrimas de Hermione mancharon el pergamino que sostenía por inercia, Ron había caído en el sofá presa de una negación absoluta, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran sus susurros repitentes de "no puede ser".

* * *

Me dirijo de nuevo al claro del bosque que descubrí la noche de mi primera inspección, milagrosamente en ese lugar no hay niebla, lo cual se hace perfecto para despejarme, el encierro en el castillo empieza a desesperarme poco a poco, la única actividad que tenemos son los entrenamientos de esgrima en los que Malfoy me sigue ganando, su sonrisa se ha ido intensificando día a día.

Por fin llego a mi destino y saco la escoba de mi bolsillo que he reducido por medio de un hechizo, la devuelvo a su tamaño normal y me subo en ella para sobrevolar por el claro disfrutando del aire en mi rostro, una sensación de libertad que solo se puede tener encima de una escoba, extraño el Quidditch.

Transcurre una media hora hasta que por fin bajo de mi escoba y me dirijo de nuevo al castillo, es raro que hoy no haya nadie siguiéndome.

Paso por el lado de un árbol y un olor llama mi atención, parece fuera de lugar en aquel bosque, pimienta y menta se mezclan majestuosamente haciéndome sonreír, reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte, todas las mañanas me atormenta mientras intento ganarle a su portador.

- me preguntaba en qué momento te enviarían – me detengo y giro la cabeza hacia donde mi olfato me indica que viene el olor, una cabeza rubia hace aparición saliendo de una capa invisible.

- es interesante lo que haces, El señor tenebroso estará contento de saciar su curiosidad – sonríe con superioridad, 4 mortifagos tuvieron que pasar por petrificación antes de que alguien lograra seguirme sin que lo descubriera, es imposible negarle que se merece esa sonrisa después de haberlo logrado.

- hay cosas que nunca cambian Malfoy, volar es necesario para personas como nosotros, tu más que nadie debería saberlo – reanudo mi camino hacia el castillo, se pone a mi par, ninguno dice nada, mi mente solo se pregunta que hizo para que no lo descubriera.

Entramos pasando a Crabbe y Goyle a quienes les faltó poco para hacernos una reverencia, caminado juntos pareciera que un halo de poder nos rodea.

Hago mi recorrido usual después del bosque, hacia el salón de la muerte, la diferencia es que esta vez quien me seguía camina a mi lado y no levitando delante de mí como las anteriores veces.

Entramos, Tom nos recibe con una macabra sonrisa, espera a que lleguemos ante él, mira fijamente a Malfoy y luego suelta una ligera carcajada.

- Así que el vuelo es la razón de tus salidas nocturnas – podría jurar que esta divirtiéndose con la situación

- lo habrías podido saber con solo revisar en mi mente – le contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- pero no me vas a negar que así es mucho más divertido ¿verdad?

La cara de Malfoy una máscara indescifrable hasta ahora adopta la expresión soberbia que tanto lo caracteriza, creyéndose el rey del mundo.

- Además esto demuestra que Malfoy es tu perfecto compañero.

- ¿compañero? – preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo, lo que genera otra carcajada.

- me decías ayer que no te me habías unido para permanecer encerrada, que necesitabas una misión, para ello necesitas un compañero y quien mejor que la única persona que es capaz de superarte, no sería justo ponerte a alguien inferior ¿o sí?

- eso quiere decir que me vas a asignar una misión.

- una que realmente vas a disfrutar – acaricia a Nagini que hasta el momento reposaba a su lado - entrarán al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y secuestraran a su querida profesora de adivinación.


	5. Capitulo 4

- no me gusta tu plan – la cabeza rubia se mueve tras mis palabras para encararme, se había pasado los últimos 15 minutos explicándome como secuestraríamos a Trelawney.

- Weasley esto no es una cuestión personal, si tienes una mejor idea la escucho, de lo contrario quédate callada y has lo que te digo – sonrío de medio lado, por supuesto que tengo una mejor idea.

- En primera tu "mapa" , si se le puede llamar así a eso que tienes sobre la mesa, es demasiado simple como para lograr entrar al cuartel sin que se den cuenta, en segunda, Harry conoce todos y cada uno de los pasadizos de ese castillo por lo que deben estar vigilados por aurores calificados y en tercera los hechizos de invisibilidad son temporales, con nuestro nivel de magia lograremos hacer uno que dure por mucho 30 minutos y créeme eso no nos demoraremos por mucho que caminemos rápido o incluso volemos.

- tienes razón – mi boca se abre un poco al darme cuenta que me acaba de dar la razón, se sienta pesadamente sobre el escritorio sin despegar sus ojos de mi – pero aun sigues sin darme un mejor plan por lo que es lo único que tenemos.

- no comas ansias huroncito – un destello peligroso se escapa de sus ojos advirtiéndome que no lo llame de esa forma, esto solo lo hace mas divertido - ¿Cómo crees que Harry logró hacer tantas cosas sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta? Y no digas que suerte, fue mucho mas que eso.

Antes de darle tiempo de responder hago que frente a el aparezcan una capa prolijamente doblada y un pergamino viejo, una seña de mis manos lo invita a ojearlos, tal y como lo esperaba el pergamino quedó olvidado cuando se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de la tela que reposaba en el escritorio.

- como…

- Harry es tan descuidado con sus cosas, solo tuve que entrar a su habitación y sacarla de su baúl.

- nunca creí que Potter se despegara de ella tan fácil, por años quise tenerla – susurra para si mismo examinándola, se levanta, se la pone sobre sus hombros y desaparece de mi vista.

Pasan 20 segundos, por mi mente se cruza la inevitable pregunta de su ubicación que es respondida con una respiración a mi espalda que me eriza la piel.

- esto es demasiado genial – su voz delata la posición exacta, mucho más cerca de lo que creía.

- basta de juegos Malfoy – con un movimiento rápido le arrebato la capa de sus hombros y la desaparezco para una mayor concentración – ahora deja de comportarte como un niño y revisa el pergamino que ignoraste sobre la mesa.

- ¿para que se supone que yo quiero un pergamino viejo y en blanco?

Ruedo los ojos, me acerco al pergamino y lo apunto con mi varita.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – el mapa se manifiesta tras mis palabras – te presento el mapa del merodeador.

Como la primera vez de todos no puede evitar la cara de asombro al entender lo que tiene en la mano.

Decenas de manchitas se mueven por el mapa, la orden en pleno parece moverse por el castillo, varios nombres conocidos pasan delante de mis ojos.

- La forma más fácil de entrar al castillo es por el aire, utilizaremos los 30 minutos con los que contamos para llegar hasta la torre de astronomía que es la menos vigilada, allí neutralizamos a los guardias de turno, encogemos las escobas y nos cubrimos con la capa para atravesar el castillo, vamos hasta la torre de adivinación, nos llevamos a Trelawney y salimos volando por su torre, el objetivo es que no nos vean, si nos descubren perdemos por numero y por habilidad.

- Lo haremos mañana en la noche, prepárate – se levanta de la mesa y sale del despacho dejándome con una sonrisa de triunfo

* * *

- Ey tu – había salido precipitada de mi habitación, hacía apenas unas horas Malfoy salía del despacho y yo me había ido a perfeccionar el plan e intentar dormir, un vistazo al mapa me había hecho salir corriendo a buscar al rubio, ahora corro por los pasillos – ¿Dónde está la habitación de Draco Malfoy?

El pequeño hombre que detuve me mira a través de la máscara con cierto temor.

- Lo siento señorita, pero el señor Malfoy no permite que nadie se acerque a su puerta en las noches.

- escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil, necesito saber donde es la habitación de Malfoy y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo si no quieres recibir un crucio – puedo jurar que un leve temblor sacudió a la persona frente a mí, pronuncia un áspero "sígame" y empieza a caminar, finalmente llegamos a una puerta de madera finamente tallada con serpientes.

- por favor señorita, yo nunca la traje hasta aquí – su cabeza se inclina a modo de reverencia, se marcha casi corriendo.

- alohomora – pronuncio suavemente ahorrándome los preámbulos y entro en el lugar, una sobria sala de estar me recibe, la atravieso sigilosamente y me choco con dos puertas, una está entreabierta, por el poco espacio que deja la abertura no es difícil saber que es una biblioteca, sorprendida pero con la certeza que Malfoy no está ahí abro la otra puerta.

Mi entrada al lugar no se sintió, eso lo compruebo al ver la escena ante mis ojos, en la cama una muchacha desnuda de pelo corto y negro se mueve rítmicamente encima de un rubio que le coge todo cuanto puede.

Me mantengo estática en mi posición sin saber que hacer hasta que reacciono.

- hazme un favor Malfoy… - digo lo bastante fuerte como para interrumpirlos – vístete, te espero en la sala de estar en cinco minutos.

Salgo de la habitación intentando alejar esas imágenes de mi mente, tomo asiento en uno de los sofás y espero por Malfoy.

Un portazo suena sobresaltándome, levanto la cabeza mientras una Parkinson a medio vestir atraviesa la estancia hasta mi posición.

- ¿que se supone que haces aquí?

- Nada que te incumba Parkinson.

- Todo, óyeme bien, todo lo que tiene que ver con Draco me interesa, más si se trata de una estúpida en bata semitransparente que entra cuando estamos haciendo el amor.

Unos años atrás me habría sonrojada al darme cuenta de mi atuendo, en mi apresurada salida no noté que traía puesta la ropa de dormir, ahora solo me rio fríamente.

- dudo mucho que estuvieran haciendo el amor, por lo general se le llama sexo – hago una pequeña pausa en la que disfruto como su cara se pone roja con la ira contenida – en cuanto a mi bata, creí que le gustaría a Draco, ya sabes, el ingrediente de sensualidad definitivamente le falta a su vida, contigo no es mucho lo que obtiene.

Si hubiera podido esa mujer echa humo por los oídos, en cambio aprieta fuertemente los puños y camina altiva hacia la salida no sin antes sisear.

- Aléjate de Draco si sabes lo que te conviene.

Dos minutos después Malfoy sale prolijamente vestido mirándome con furia.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

- bonita la novia que tienes- ataco por pura diversión – aunque es una lástima que no te haya dejado satisfecho.

- De que cara... – su frase se ve interrumpida cuando sigue mi mirada y se da cuenta de su prominente erección, pero se recupera en pocos segundos y me toma fuertemente del brazo – ahora mismo me vas a decir que mierda haces aquí y como te atreves a interrumpirme de esa forma, no te equivoques conmigo pequeña comadreja que no solo no te tengo miedo como la mayoría de los ineptos de este lugar sino que soy mucho más poderoso que tu.

- por supuesto que no eres más poderoso que yo – suelto bruscamente el brazo en el que quedaron las marcas del agarre.

- me importa un comino en este momento tu discusión sin sentido, si querías seducirme y lo que pretendías esta noche era meterte en mi cama no lo vas a lograr, no eres mi tipo así que lárgate y por lo menos déjame dormir.

- No seas ridículo Malfoy – me centro en el verdadero motivo por el que vine – tenemos que adelantar los planes para hoy, es el momento perfecto para entrar en el castillo.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Dumbledore.

- ¿y que con eso? – respiro profundo para llenarme de paciencia.

- no hay vigilancia en la torre de astronomía, Harry ha sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para respetar este día y ese lugar durante tres años.

- ¿y si estas equivocada y solo es un cambio de turno?

- ¿De verdad crees que habría venido aquí si no hubiera pensado en eso antes?

- Bien puede ser una excusa para presentarte aquí en esas fachas.

- ya crece Malfoy – le doy la espalda para empezar a caminar hacia la salida – aun si estuviera equivocada vale la pena intentarlo así que bájate la calentura con algo, nos vemos en cinco minutos en el vestíbulo de entrada.

- Tú... no eres nadie para darme órdenes.

- Como digas Malfoy pero date prisa si no quieres que recurra a otros métodos.

-¿me estas amenazando?

Una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, giro la cabeza un poco para que pueda ver mi expresión antes de salir y concluyo.

- tómalo como un ligero incentivo.

* * *

El aire congela mi rostro mientras nos dirigimos al castillo bajo un escudo de invisibilidad, la noche está despejada, demasiado hermosa para ignorarla por completo.

Nos mantenemos en un silencio difícil de describir, porque no es incomodo, ni contemplativo y muchos menos significativo, es simplemente un silencio que ninguno de los dos quiere romper, tal vez somos consientes de la pelea en la que las palabras desembocarían.

No tardamos en divisar el castillo y yo de sentir con una fuerza brutal las barreras mágicas de protección que todavía se ciernen en la impresionante construcción que ahora no es más que un cuartel de guerra, demasiado desolado a pesar de ser habitado por la orden como para plantear una oposición decente.

Las barreras caen una a una, lentamente al yo pronunciar los contrahechizos, sin titubear, conociéndolas todas y cada una, incluso unas que no pensaba se mantuvieran y otras nuevas que la orden se habrá encargado de poner.

- ¿Cómo es posible que pasemos sin dificultad? – un susurro prudente escucho a mis espaldas.

- el que tu no hayas tenido dificultad no significa que yo no la tuviera pero no te preocupes, salir es mucho más fácil, aunque eso ya deberías saberlo.

- no me preocupo Weasley.

Aterrizamos en la torre más alta del castillo, esa que fue alcanzada por el rayo tres años atrás exactamente, reprimo los sentimientos que aun puedo tener por Albus y desmonto la escoba limpiamente, reduciéndola al instante para introducirla en mi bolsillo, me quito el escudo de invisibilidad.

- apresúrate, entre más rápido lo hagamos menos posibilidades hay de que nos descubran.

Aunque mis ojos no están puestos en él, puedo percibir la gélida mirada que me atraviesa antes de sentir la capa encima de mis hombros.

Caminamos con sigilo, uno al lado del otro, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero al tope de lo que nos da la capa que de todas maneras nos exige encorvarnos un poco, pasamos a varios aurores que patrullan el castillo.

- esto no me da buena espina, todo es muy facil – Malfoy es el primero en exteriorizarlo, pero tiene razón, pareciera la calma antes de la tormenta.

Llegamos rápido a la habitación de Trelawney, en su torre, casi al otro extremo de la torre por la que entramos, ella está impasible al lado de la ventana, como si por fin su ojo interior estuviera funcionando y le avisara de su pronta suerte.

- ¿quien anda ahí? – de alguna forma también nos detecta, por lo que yo salgo de la protectora invisibilidad que proporciona la capa.

- hola Sybill

- hola Ginny, no pensé que te volvería a ver.

- ya ves, el destino es caprichoso.

- muy caprichoso desde que te junta con un Malfoy.

- has cambiado, ahora eres mucho más receptiva.

- tú también has cambiado, pareces diez años mayor.

- soy muchos años mayor, aunque no estoy segura que sean diez.

- demasiada charla para mi gusto – Malfoy también se quita la capa, avanza hasta la profesora que me mira con un dejo de tristeza y resignación en sus ojos magnificados por las eternas gafas.

- lo siento Sybill, creo que ya sabias que esto es inevitable – un _imperius_ le da de lleno en el pecho, haciendo dócil su voluntad – llévala con la capa, yo me cubro con el hechizo, hay que salir de aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Salimos de la habitación, dando de lleno con un destacamento de aurores que revelan mi presencia con varios hechizos, la capa sigue impenetrable, pero yo estoy en problemas.

- Nymphadora, Remus, que bien se ven juntos, aunque dudo que con los novatos que los acompañan puedan detenerme.

- no son solo novatos – Moody se deja ver entre la veintena de personas que nos cierran el paso – siempre alerta, creo que se te ha olvidado.

- nunca – dos movimientos son suficientes para sacar mi escoba y volar sobre ella, sin embargo Moody también grita fuertemente, _"no está sola, de aquí no sale nadie"._

No he volado ni un minuto, esquivando los hechizos de la mitad de mis obstáculos cuando uno me da en el brazo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, precipitándome hacia el suelo.

La caída es fuerte, una o dos costillas reciben el dolor con más fuerza, indicándome que están rotas, los aurores bajan corriendo las escaleras, pero una mano me arrastra con fuerza para sacarme de su campo de visión.

Un quejido de dolor, bruscamente me suben a una escoba, la mía tirada metros mas allá, vuela rápidamente en mi dirección pero es atrapada antes de estrellarse directo en mi pecho, se hace invisible, me elevo montada en la otra escoba, sostenida por un brazo que me aprisiona contra el pecho del que reconozco como Malfoy.

- ¿Dónde… está Trelawney? - la dificultad con la que me sale esa frase confirma mi teoría de las costillas rotas, me doy cuenta que duele respirar.

- volando – cuando los aurores terminan de bajar se encuentran con el vacio en el que debería estar mi cuerpo, trasmiten la información cuando ya estamos casi al final de las escaleras espirales que terminan en la terraza de la torre, Moody grita de nuevo, mas hechizos revelan a la profesora alejándose encima de mi escoba, casi llegando a la salida.

- que nadie le haga daño, solo inmovilícenla, con el resto, tiren a matar – varios aurores, de los que no habían bajado salen en su persecución, nosotros pasamos por encima de ellos, disparados también en dirección a la salida, si alguno hubiera mirado hacia arriba habría podido delatar nuestra posición, pero todos se limitaban a lanzar hechizos de inmovilización que pegaban contra un escudo invisible que se cernía en torno a la figura que ya había abandonado la torre.

Dejo mi posición pasiva en la huida cuando creo una barrera para que los que nos persiguen no puedan salir a la terraza que ya pasamos, diviso el lago mucho más cerca de la salida, todo pasa muy rápido, convoco cascos burbuja para los tres, sumerjo a Trelawney en el agua y manejo la escoba en la que montamos para que también se sumerja, después todo se pone negro.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Cae el primer botón que se atraviesa en el camino de la varita, que lentamente con un haz de luz recorre desde el cuello hasta el ombligo abriendo la camisa. Ella abre los ojos, desorientada se percata de mi presencia, de su pelo mojado, de la suavidad de la cama, de la ropa que se le pega al cuerpo porque también está mojada.

Mira hacia abajo, ve su camisa abierta, levanta la mano rápidamente dirigiéndola a mi mejilla para pegarme, yo la detengo con fuerza, hace un gesto adolorido.

- suéltame Malfoy – dice duramente pero con un dejo de dolor en la voz.

- si no te quedas quieta no te voy a poder arreglar las costillas.

- como si necesitara tu ayuda – orgullo, eso se puede leer en los ojos de la pelirroja.

- es cierto, no la necesitas, ¡por eso casi nos ahogamos los tres!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso estando herida? Tus fuerzas a duras penas habrían servido para soportar un _lumus_, mucho menos tres cascos burbuja.

- mi idea nos salvó.

- y también nos dejo llenos de algas, ahora quédate quieta.

Al parecer solo necesitaba desahogar un poco de frustración porque en seguida se queda quieta y se relaja, yo le termino de quitar la camisa y empiezo a palpar sus costillas para ubicar el daño, encuentro una, luego otra y una tercera. Les apunto una a una con la varita y estas se recomponen al instante.

- gracias Malfoy.

- vaya pequeña pelirroja, sabes decir gracias.

- ¿siempre eres tan molesto?

- creo que solo con las personas que no me agradan, no sé si recuerdas pero yo sí tengo modales – hace un mohín y se levanta bruscamente, se pone la camisa y busca su varita.

- ¿Dónde la dejaste?

- si no lo sabes tú como lo voy a saber yo, parte de los modales que tu desconoces consisten en no dejar nunca a un mago que no sea tu enemigo sin varita, yo no la tengo – soy completamente sincero y si no lo fuera mi respuesta habría sido la misma solo para fastidiarla, me doy media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida.

- no te creo.

- por suerte para mí, no me importa si me crees o no.

- genial, ahora no tengo varita –refunfuña por lo bajo.

- genial, ahora no tienes varita.

- cállate, mejor dime ¿Dónde está la profesora? – camina detrás de mí con paso decidido.

- encerrada en una habitación del piso de arriba, le hice tomar una poción para dormir.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – ruedo los ojos con impaciencia, está mujer nunca se calla.

- en un lugar seguro.

- ¿Qué lugar seguro? – Merlín dame paciencia.

- aquí el de la varita soy yo, así que deja de hacer preguntas tontas antes que decida silenciarte hasta que volvamos al castillo.

- no te atreverías – me volteo bruscamente, la encaro con una mirada fría, fiel reflejo de mi alma.

- tú no sabes de lo que soy o no soy capaz, así que no me tientes.

Unos golpes nos sobresaltan, parecen venir de la habitación en la que está Trelawney por lo que corremos a toda velocidad, con cautela le indico a Weasley que abra la puerta mientras yo preparo la varita, en menos de un parpadeo la profesora está inmovilizada.

- Creí que dijiste que le habías dado una poción para dormir – puedo sentir los ojos recriminatorios clavados en mi espalda pues soy el primero en entrar.

- y lo hice, de todas maneras no habría podido escapar.

- con esa ineptitud hasta pareces un mortifago.

Impulsado por el comentario la tomo del cuello y la pongo contra la pared apretándola fuertemente, esperando ver miedo o tal vez suplica, pero una sonrisa divertida me recibe.

- ahora eres uno de nosotros, que no se te olvide – la suelto con la misma brusquedad con la que la tomé, ella respira profundamente.

- no Malfoy, yo estoy muy por encima de ustedes.

- pienso pasar la noche aquí – después de devolver a Trelawney a un estado de sueño le pregunto a qué hora partiremos, no me sorprende su respuesta – tu acomódate donde puedas, no me importa.

* * *

Sin dejarme provocar busco una habitación en el segundo piso, encuentro una a dos puertas de la prisionera, allí me instalo. Todo parece frio, como si un aire de abandono recorriera el lugar a pesar que todo está limpio y ordenado.

Una inquietud me recorre, dándome cuenta que efectivamente las noches de sueño profundo se debían a un efecto del castillo pues por muchas vueltas que doy en la cama no logro quedarme dormida.

Me levanto lentamente, decidida a no pasar la noche luchando contra el insomnio, decido ir a visitar a la profesora, buscando un poco de distracción.

- mi ojo interno parece muy enfocado estos días - me dice apenas abro la puerta, por alguna extraña razón ha resistido el hechizo para dormir que habíamos puesto sobre ella.

- se llaman deducciones lógicas Sybill – tomo asiento en frente de ella, en una pequeña salita que hay en la habitación – me sorprende tu calma.

- no tiene sentido luchar contra el destino, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar – sus ojos cambian de repente y entiendo que está a punto de formular una profecía por lo que me acerco instintivamente para prestarle toda mi atención.

"_El poder del séptimo está casi completo, la balanza del elegido se inclina pues aquello que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce es cada vez más poderoso... El poder del séptimo estará listo para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso cuando sea descubierto"._

Solo unos segundos después siento una persona a mi espalda.

- ¿era real? – la voz le sale ronca, tal vez tan asombrado como yo.

- yo apostaría que sí

- hay que decírselo al Señor Tenebroso.

- no necesitas decírmelo Malfoy, no soy tarada

Trelawney nos mira estupefacta, tal vez preguntándose en qué momento Malfoy se paró a mi lado, me levanto con muchos pensamientos revoloteando en mi cabeza y salgo de la habitación, el hace lo mismo, cerrándola de nuevo con hechizos.

- aun así dormiré aquí esta noche

- claro, como si pudieras dormir, yo también puedo sentirlo Malfoy, sin la influencia del castillo los dos tenemos demasiados pensamientos como para poder conciliar el sueño – me recuesto en la pared, mirando a ningún lado, percibo como se aleja pero vuelve a los pocos minutos.

- toma, nos vamos en una hora – me extiende un vaso con lo que parece ser Whisky de Fuego, yo lo recibo, el aparece una silla para sentarse cómodamente.

Bebemos en silencio, cada uno asimilando lo escuchado y las implicaciones que esto tiene. Cuando acabamos los tragos no es necesario esperar la hora que él había dicho, los dos nos paramos preparándonos para llevar a la profesora.

* * *

- vaya espectáculo el que armaron en el castillo – el Lord sonríe divertido, su cara cambia a una de satisfacción cuando la prisionera se acerca asustada – no pienso hacerte daño Sybill, no sé qué clase de monstruo crees que soy

- uno capaz de secuestrarme

- tómalo como unas pequeñas vacaciones, te sorprenderías con toda la diversión que puedes encontrar en este lugar.

Al momento de pedirnos un relato de lo sucedido Malfoy y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo, por lo que decide simplemente entrar en nuestras mentes y sacar la información.

- interesante – dice por fin, sonríe de una forma espeluznante, Malfoy y yo cruzamos una mirada de entendimiento, eso solo puede significar que tiene un plan.

Hace mucho que dejé de sorprenderme de la rapidez de sus pensamientos, estoy muy convencida que ahí radica parte de su poder.

- Malfoy organiza un ataque con los más jóvenes, que se dividan en dos grupos, tú comandas uno y Parkinson el otro. Asegúrate de poner a Weasley con ella, atacarán King Cross, el primer grupo del lado mágico y el segundo del lado muggle.


	7. Capitulo 6

_- Malfoy, organiza un ataque con los más jóvenes, que se dividan en dos grupos, tú comandas uno y Parkinson el otro. Asegúrate de poner a Weasley con ella, atacarán King Cross, el primer grupo del lado mágico y el segundo del lado muggle._

Capitulo 6

- ¿para que querrían atacar King Cross?, hace años que no sale el expreso de Hogwarts, probablemente ni siquiera encontremos resistencia – comenta alguien a mis espaldas

- porque es un icono, no se trata solo de causar daños materiales, los daños morales tienen una repercusión que puede llegar a ser más importante – responde Malfoy aparentemente irritado.

- además para los que no lo saben, el expreso no es lo único que sale de esa estación, también hay un tren que va hasta Francia y de ahí al resto del mundo, por otro lado todavía hay una ruta hacia Hogsmeade – completa Parkinson sonriéndole a Malfoy.

- por lo menos no seremos los únicos en ese lugar – dice casi en un susurro quien hizo la pregunta.

- si alguien más tiene preguntas estúpidas, no las hagan, solo me hacen perder tiempo – sí, definitivamente Malfoy está irritado – Weasley, acércate.

Le levanto una ceja dándole a entender que no voy a seguir sus órdenes, pero algo en su mirada me hace acercarme a regañadientes.

- esta es tu varita provisional – me dice entregándome una de color claro y madera rustica.

La miro con desprecio, después de tantos años de usarla no creo que alguna varita pueda igualar a la que se me perdió y mucho menos una que le ha pertenecido a otro mago.

Una mancha negra se apodere la tranquila estación mientras vamos llegando, a los pocos segundos, el entendimiento lo que está pasando les golpea con fuerza, los gritos, las maldiciones y el pánico reina ahora.

Veo que el primero, un anciano que intentaba proteger a su esposa, la escena es conmovedora, otros sacrificio más en nombre del amor.

Después del tercer y otros dos casi simultáneos decidió dejar de contar y concentrarme en el desempeño de los mortífagos este lado de la estación, son en pocas palabras una masa destructiva sin organización y poca práctica.

Cuando llegan los aurores comienza la masacre, les superamos en número pero nos superan en experiencia. Evito por poco un avada, encuentro su origen en Mortifago casi abatido y desorientado. Hora de unirse la batalla.

Serpenteo por los cuerpos caídos y los duelos aturdiendo quien se me opone. Un auror ciego por un maleficio de Parkinson me golpea enviándome al otro lado de la barrera.

Me estrello con Malfoy quien tranquilamente impide el paso por la barrera del andén mientras observa la batalla.

- Este no es tu lugar Weasley - me dice con desdén apenas dejamos de trastabillar por el choque.

- No necesitas recordármelo - intento volver pero él me lo impide.

- No tan de prisa pelirroja, ya que estás aquí seguro encuentra este lado mucho más interesante - me señala las vías del tren donde George se lanza maleficios con otros tres mortifagos, los abate a todos.

Puedo sentir la mirada inquisidora del rubio intentando adivinar lo que pienso pero antes incluso de poder reaccionar una explosión arroja parte del techo sobre nosotros, un _bombarda_ mal direccionado. La pared que separa los mundos se derrumba atrapándonos en el andén 9 3/4.

Varias miradas se dirigen a nuestra posición, incluyendo la de mi hermano, corre hacia mí mientras me levanto haciendo a un lado los escombros.

- Ginny! – me abraza con fuerza - ¿Dónde has estado? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

Le retiro los brazos con brusquedad y lo desarmo con un _expelliarmus_. Me mira desorientado y confuso.

- Lamento interrumpir esta bonita reunión familiar pero es hora de irnos – Malfoy lanza la marca tenebrosa y uno a uno van desapareciendo los mortifagos dejando atrás los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos.

George me toma del brazo con fuerza antes de poder hacer lo mismo que los demás, unos segundos después se desploma ante mis ojos y siento el mareo propio de una aparición.

Miro con odio a Malfoy que nos ha llevado de vuelta al castillo donde nos encontramos en medio de unas pocas figuras encapuchadas, algunas muy mal heridas.

- Déjenme adivinar – sisea una voz a nuestra espalda – ha sido una masacre y ustedes se han dejado ganar.

Se escuchan gritos de por lo menos la mitad de los sobrevivientes, otros caen de rodillas y comprendo que todos están siendo atacados por un _cruciatus_ simultaneo, todos excepto Malfoy, Parkinson y yo.

- Torturen a los que gritaron, que aprendan cuál es el verdadero dolor – se da la vuelta mientras varas figuras se acercan al grupo y trasladan a los señalados, nadie se atreve a suplicar o protestar – ustedes tres, conmigo.

Lo seguimos sabiendo que a nosotros está dirigida la orden y probablemente la peor parte de su ira.

- Parkinson, haz algo útil y dame el reporte de bajas.

Ella vacila por unos segundos, unos preciados segundos que lo significan todo.

- oh, no, seguramente no lo sabes. Esta es la razón por la que no te pongo al mando.

- Mi señor, le prometo que la próxima vez…

- me parece que te has encargado de que no haya una próxima vez.

Ella aprieta los puños, casi puedo ver en su rostro las lagrimas de frustración, al menos es lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que salgan.

- Doce de los nuestros mi señor – contesta Malfoy a la pregunta ya formulada.

- Ginebra, ¿Cuántos heridos? – y entonces lo comprendo, no nos espera la peor parte de su ira – todos excepto nosotros tres – le contesto.

- Excelente, todo ha salido según el plan – lo miramos interrogante, a nuestros ojos la misión ha sido un completo fracaso – Malfoy, ten la amabilidad de escoltar a nuestro nuevo huésped.

Antes de que podamos preguntar entra en el salón Yaxley levitando a un inconsciente Ollivanders.

No necesita decirnos que podemos retirarnos, lo entendemos en el momento en que entran los mortifagos mayores, los del circulo interno, todos con pinta de haber estado en una batalla pero todos ilesos. Nosotros fuimos la distracción y ellos la verdadera misión, como lo dijo, todo salió según el plan.


End file.
